random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:404 found/Galactic History
Terminal 1013.6692.█56.█, Mount Tantiss bunker, booting up. System booted. Please enter clearance. Welcome, Colonel. '' ''Decrypting file. Please stand by. File loaded. '' ---- Old Republic 36,500 BBY: Formation of the predecessors of the Jedi Order. 35,000 BBY: The first unified interstellar civilization, the Rakatan Infinite Empire, takes control of the entire galaxy. This feat would not be replicated until the time of our Empire. 25,200 BBY: The Rakatan empire falls after they lose control of their Force-powered machines, and are soon overthrown. Their last people resides on Rakata Prime, their homeworld. 25,000 BBY: Formation of the Old Republic. 22,800 BBY: The Jedi Order discovers Ilum, their only source of Kyber crystals. 20,000 BBY: The Old Republic initiates a period of rapid expansion. 15,000 BBY: The Far Outsiders begin migrating out of their galaxy after a series of devastating wars, headed directly for our galaxy. 12,000 - 11,000 BBY: The Old Republic undergoes a series of religious tumults, ending with the final Supreme Chancellor of the era trialed and found guilty of treason. 7800 BBY: Turbolasers and Deflector Shields first invented. 7000 BBY: A group of Dark Jedi split off from the Jedi Order, landing on Korriban and forming the first Sith Order. 5000 BBY: The Sith Empire, formed by the original Dark Jedi, encounters the Old Republic and attacks. They eventually fail, collapse, and are exiled to the Unknown Regions. 4400 BBY: The first Mon Calamari ships are constructed. 4000 BBY: First appearances of the Far Outsiders in our galaxy. 4000 BBY: The Mandalorian Wars, instigated by a Sith lord, begins. 3950 BBY: Revan ends the Mandalorian Wars with the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator on Malachor V. 2000 BBY: A new Sith Order, returning from the Unknown Regions, wages war on the Republic. 1000 BBY: The Sith Wars end with the destruction of all but two of the Sith and a majority of the Jedi on Ruusan. 1000 BBY: The Ruusan Reformation occurs. The Old Republic's military is disbanded and the galaxy divided into 1024 sectors. 1000-100 BBY: Peace. Clone Wars 82 BBY: Darth Sidious, later Emperor of the New Order, is born. 41 BBY: Anakin Skywalker, later Darth Vader, is born. 32 BBY: The first battles of the Clone Wars begin as Darth Sidious influences the Techno Union to strike out. Darth Sidious, as alter ego Senator Palpatine, is elected as Supreme Chancellor. 27 BBY: The Old Republic launches its Outbound Flight project, but it was soon destroyed in the Unknown Regions under orders of Palpatine. 24 BBY: The Confederacy of Independent Systems forms, resulting in the Separatist Crisis. The Old Republic rebuilds its military and engages the CIS droid army in full scale combat across the Outer Rim. 22 BBY: Palpatine is granted emergency powers, allowing him to create a Grand Army of the Republic. 19 BBY: Palpatine executes Order 66, and the Clones of the Grand Army turn on their Jedi commanders. All but a few of the Jedi Order are purged. Following that, he turns the Republic into the First Galactic Empire and sends his apprentice Darth Vader to purge the Confederacy leadership. Galactic Empire 19 BBY: Thrawn is recruited by the Empire, as the Death Star begins construction. 2 BBY: The Galactic Civil War begins. 0 BBY: The Death Star is destroyed during the battle of Yavin 4, resulting in the death of Grand Moff Tarkin. The current date system is based around the Battle of Yavin, due to its significance in galactic history. 0-4 ABY: The Empire begins construction of the second Death Star. 4 ABY: The second Death Star is destroyed during the Battle of Endor. Palpatine is killed, and order collapses. The Alliance becomes the New Republic. 9 ABY: Grand Admiral Thrawn returns from the Unknown Regions, nearly destroying the New Republic. He is assassinated by his bodyguard, and his second in command, Captain Pellaeon, retreats. 10 ABY: Palpatine returns in a clone body and commands his reorganized Dark Empire into battle, but is eventually defeated. The entirety of his Dark Empire is destroyed overnight, and Palpatine is permanently killed. 14 ABY: Following the battle of Jakku, the remains of the Empire becomes the Imperial Remnant, and is pushed to the Outer Rim. Four years later, their last attempt to regain land fails, and they are relegated to a local power. Imperial Remnant 25 ABY: The Far Outsiders attack the galaxy, starting with the Outer Rim. The inept New Republic is unable to stop the invasion, resulting in immense losses. 30 ABY: The Far Outsiders are repelled at the cost of hundreds of trillions of sentient beings. The New Republic nearly dissolves. 130 ABY: A new group of Sith attempts to overthrow the New Republic, and successfully reinstates the Empire. 140 ABY: The new Sith Empire, and the Sith Order, falls. "Pax Galactica" 140-End ABY: The New Republic repeats the footsteps of the Old Republic, undergoing various changes. Powerful interstellar companies gain massive influence in the government, and the Outer Rim is ignored. The New Jedi Order is corrupted far quicker than their Old Republic counterpart, and lose their way. 300 ABY: The remainders of the Imperial Remnant collapses from attacks sanctioned by the New Republic. Some remaining officers collect their forces and escape into the Unknown Regions, seeking the fortress worlds left behind by the previous Empire. c. 500 ABY: The last of the Imperial Remnant dies out, leaving scattered colonies of former Imperial citizens. Within a few centuries, the galaxy forgets the Empire and its accomplishments. The last of the Sith also dies out, leaving the galaxy "balanced" as the Jedi Order thinks it is. c. 750 ABY: The last of the Empire's Star Destroyers are scrapped. All sectors are mandated to switch to New Republic lines. c. 1125 ABY: First corruptions in New Republic law and enforcement. While subtle, these will eventually expand exponentially. The Core up to the Expansion Zone are treated favorably, and the Mid Rim is unchanged. The Outer Rim, Wild Space, and Unknown Regions are ignored. 1304 ABY: Corporate Sector Authority granted new areas of the galaxy to control. Protests by the planets in the area are ignored. 1357 ABY: Cloning and mind transfer as form of life extension invented. Due to its high cost, it is reserved for the ultra-rich. c. 1500 ABY: Massed discontent amongst Outer Rim and Wild Space planets. Dissent is put down by the New Republic, acting on "the interests of the galaxy". c. 1700 ABY: The Jedi Order discovers an unknown person on their holy planet of Ilum, and accepts her into their Order after checking her midichlorian counts. This person will eventually become the final Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic. At the same time, our future Emperor is discovered on Korriban by a scout ship from the former Imperial Remnant colonies. Fall of the Republic 1700-1800 ABY: The Emperor unites the former Imperial Remnant systems, and begins aggressive policy changes to accelerate the growth of the economy. At the same time, the Outer Rim planets are increasingly agitated by injustices inflicted upon them by the members of the Corporate Sector Authority. c. 1800 ABY: The Supreme Chancellor takes her office on this day, while still holding the rank of Jedi Master. Due to their corruption, the Jedi Order does not see the potential danger. 1800-1900 ABY: After the Imperial Remnant has been unified and strengthened, the Emperor initiates a series of aggressive militarization protocols. The New Republic is oblivious to the rise of the next Empire. During this time, the Emperor ordered the construction of dozens of battlefleets to be hidden in the Unknown Regions. 1903 ABY: After discovering remains of battle droids left from thousands of years ago, various Outer Rim planets learn of the ancient Confederacy of Independent Systems. Those planets with some power overthrow their Corporate Sector governors, form a new Confederacy, and liberate nearby planets with their stock of battle droids and centuries-old cruisers. They are barely holding ground against Corporate Sector fleets, however. 1904 ABY: The Emperor reveals his new Empire to the galaxy, recognizes the Confederacy as a sovereign state, and assists them in freeing their fellow Outer Rim planets with new Star Destroyers of the line. Soon much of the Outer Rim is freed, and many planets of the Confederacy votes to join with the Empire. The New Republic attempts to regain these planets with their aging Mon Cala ships, but are repelled by the Empire. 1905-2000 ABY: A century of tense peace occurs. Both sides begin a massive buildup of military forces. The Empire begins its research on the new TIE line, as well as the construction of shipyards at strategic locations. The New Republic initiates its New Class Modernization system, outfitting their ships with new technology. 2000-2050 ABY: A rash of border conflicts occur. Neither side would back down, and a few of the conflicts nearly devolved into galactic war. 2047 ABY: The Emperor ordered the construction of a colony ship, the ''ISS Event Horizon, to be constructed and launched from the edge world of Helska V towards the nearest galaxy. He intended it as a failsafe in case the Empire is destroyed. Empire At War 2050 ABY Day 1, Month 9: On the day the ISS Event Horizon is planned to be launched towards the Rishi Maze, it along with the entire planet is attacked by a New Republic dreadnought. Five Imperial-III Star Destroyers, one Open Circle space station, and several colonies on the surface are destroyed. The Empire declares war on the New Republic for an unprovoked terrorist attack upon civilians. The Supreme Chancellor claims it to be a false flag operation. Day 2, Month 9: Various smaller Outer Rim groups, including the Nezerus Kingdom and the Confederacy, joins the Empire in what will soon become the Great Galactic War. Day 30, Month 9: The first main battle occurs in Transfer Point 103, in the Mid Rim. A small New Republic strike fleet is held back by a single Executor-class Star Dreadnought and is forced to retreat. Day 32, Month 9: Completion of the Empire's first Doomstar-class Battle Station and the Tyranus-class Super Dreadnought at an Unknown Regions research facility. The New Republic is not aware of its existence. Day 17, Month 10: Following a tense period referred by both sides as the "fake war", the New Republic assembles much of its active ships for a massive multi-front offensive. Empire dreadnought groups around the galaxy valiantly defend their planets, but they are outnumbered and equally matched in firepower. The Empire slowly loses ground, and the Supreme Chancellor attempts negotiations with the Empire as humiliation. The Empire refuses. Day 11, Month 12: The New Republic successfully takes control of a shipyard in the Outer Rim. The shipyard complex is then destroyed and manipulated via tractor beams to fall directly on civilian targets, causing billions of innocent deaths. In retribution, the Emperor led his Super Dreadnought and an escort of dozens of standard Star Destroyers on a rapid strike upon the New Republic shipyards of Mon Cala. The attack was a success and crippled the shipyards. The Supreme Chancellor justified the atrocity as an unfortunate accident on second rate citizens, while claiming that the Empire has committed a massacre. 2051 ABY Day 7, Month 8: After a year of constant grinding, the New Republic has pushed the Empire back to its last fortress worlds. On the fortress world of Byss, the Emperor marshals his last forces. A fleet of dozens of Mon Cala battlecruisers and dreadnoughts surround the planet, with only the Emperor's super dreadnought standing against them. The Supreme Chancellor calls for final negotiations, and the Emperor refuses. "Imperial Navy, the time has come. Execute Order 151." Day 8, Month 8: Upon the execution of Order 151, the Empire's hidden reserve forces simultaneously attack every planet under battle and liberate them. Quadrillions of battle droids and a 150 billion strong army of Clones, built over centuries, rise out of valleys and oceans. Escorting their troop transports are immense battlegroups capable of punching through any defense. The New Republic attack fleet over Byss is annihilated, with only one ship escaping. The New Republic top command panics, and all order is lost. Day 9-20, Month 8: The New Republic Navy, strained to the breaking point, collapses. The Empire's dreadnought groups and Surface Battlegroups push onwards with minimal resistance from the New Republic. Within a week they have reached the central Core Worlds and are approaching upon the New Republic's capital. Day 23, Month 8: The Emperor tests the axial Molecular Disintegrator of his Tyranus super dreadnought upon the hidden New Republic paradise world of Terra Nova. The planet is shattered, and the majority of the Jedi Order hidden there is wiped out. On the same day, the Doomstar test-fires on Mon Cala at lowest power, boiling off its planetary oceans and incinerating its surface. Day 30, Month 8: The Emperor and his 501st Legion, as well as 20 other Legions, land on Republic Center. The remainder of the Jedi Order, in their Grand Temple, are purged under Order 66. None of them survived. The Supreme Chancellor is the last to be executed. Day 1, Month 9: The New Republic collapses, and the Empire absorbs its space. Category:Blog posts